guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Diessa Lowlands
General Information Region: Ascalon General Description: Being north of the Great Northern Wall, gargoyles and charr have overrun most of this region. Only small strongholds at the old Grendich Courthouse and Nolani Academy provide safety for those attempting to travel through to the Shiverpeaks. At the center of the area, the Charr have fortified their position and thus should be avoided by all but the strongest and swiftest. Rock golems await those entering from the southeastern pass, while gargoyles mingle with charr along the west. A large tar pit infested with devourers can be found in the northeast and slows passage to anyone planning on exploring the Flame Temple Corridor. In spite of the danger, many choose to run or fight through this zone towards the Ascalon Foothills to reach the Shiverpeaks. Others may choose to help defend the besieged Academy to bypass this zone altogether. Exits / Neighbour Areas *North-West: Ascalon Foothills *North-East: Flame Temple Corridor *South-East: The Breach Towns *image:OutpostIcon_sml.png Grendich Courthouse *image:MissionIcon_sml.png Nolani Academy Points / Objects of Interest *Ruins of Nolani *Historical Monument of Nolani NPCs *Ghost of Althea Collectors *Gil Moriddan *Lenerd Aberold *Martel Bastions *Wain Hughes Skill Capture * Shield Stance from Lumps Ruinator (not available before Dropping Eaves quest at Ettin's Back). * Draw Conditions from Rif Telourau (not available before Copperhammer Mines). * Hex Breaker from Ignis Phanaura (not available before Eye For Profit quest at Druid's Overlook). Monsters *Charr *Gargoyles: **Resurrect Gargoyles Lvl 2 (22) **Shatter Gargoyles Lvl 8 (23) **Flash Gargoyles Lvl 7 (23) *Devourers: **Carrion Devourers Lvl 8 (23) **Whiptail Devourers Lvl 7 (23) **Plague Devourers Lvl 8 (23) *Elementals: **Boulder Elementals Lvl 7 (23) **Stone Furies Lvl 8 (23) **Stone Elementals Lvl 5 (22) *Riders: **Storm Riders Lvl 7 (23) *Plants: **Singed Oaks Lvl 10 (24) *Hydra **Hydra Lvl 10 (24) Bosses *Gargoyles: **Rif Telourau Lvl 9 **Spasmo Thunderbolt Lvl 9 **Ignis Phanaura Lvl 9 (27) *Elementals: **Clob Stonearchs Lvl 11 **Drub Slingstone Lvl 11 **Igmon Quivcaver Lvl 11 **Mallet Runecolumn Lvl 11 **Pulv Rubblegrinder Lvl 11 **Slog Bloodsplatter Lvl 11 *Charr **Maim Deathrain Lvl 9 **Lumps Ruinator Lvl 9 **Cruc the Reborn Lvl 9 **Smuuz the Unfeeling Lvl 9 **Smoke Kindlefist Lvl 9 **Phang the Deceiver Lvl 9 **Garfazz Bloodfang (only during quest Garfazz Bloodfang) Notes *To receive credit for the Vanquisher title track in Diessa Lowlands you must defeat 342-387 monsters in Hard Mode. *Consider bringing 6 characters from Yak's Bend or 8 from Temple of the Ages because this is fairly difficult area to vanquish with 4 people. *The quest Then and Now, Here and There from Eye of the North can make vanquishing this area easier as there are fewer Charr to deal with. There are about 292 monsters. *A Minion master can help to make up the difference in party size when vanquishing by providing additional body blocking and damage. Be ready to strip the Martyr and Shaman's Shield of Judgment however, because it can make short work of even the largest legion of undead. Category:Ascalon Category:Explorable areas (Prophecies)